Musical Genius
by Hannamation
Summary: Artemis has started going to a new school in Australia. There, he meets all sorts of interesting people, such as Koichi-sama (A computer wiz,) Agatha (A walking calculator,) and Brynn, a musical genius. Artemis feels strange about Brynn, and Brynn remains a mysterious girl. However, when Holly gets the wrong idea about Artemis, Brynn comes to his rescue. Could it be... A/OC
1. 1: To Australia!

"But Mother…"

"No buts, you will be leaving Friday."

"But Australia? This school is in Australia?"

"Yes, look it up. Now go to your room and start packing. By the way, you won't need to pack clothes. They have a uniform."

Artemis Fowl walked dejectedly to his room. He sat down at his desk, took out his laptop, opened Firefox, and searched: Sydney Academy for Gifted Children. He found this article.

_Sydney Academy for Gifted Children is a school located in Sydney, Australia. It is home a special school for children from all over the world who are especially talented in a certain field for their age. Several famous graduates are…_

Artemis continued scrolling. He found images of a large, modern looking building surrounded by fountains and plants. The picture was probably taken in Australia's rainy season. _Why is my mother doing this? _He thought. _She didn't even ask for my opinion. Then again, I probably would have given her a negative opinion. Oh, wait, that would not have made a difference. Is she just trying to get rid of me? No, she thinks this will help me. She actually thinks this will help me make friends my own age. _Artemis also found an image of a group of teenagers together, smiling. The picture was labeled: SAGC 9th grade class, 2013.

Artemis sighed, opened his closet door, and dragged out a suitcase. He wrapped his laptop in tissue paper (he couldn't lose that.) When he was done packing, he sat down on his bed, pulled out his cell phone, and called Holly Short.

"Holly, I am afraid my mother has won this battle."

"What do you mean, Artemis?"

"She's shipping me off to a special school in Australia."

"What? Seriously? What is the school called?"

"Sydney Academy for Gifted Children. Why does my mother think that I will make friends there?"

"Because she thinks that you are capable of being a normal teenager."

"I am most certainly not a normal teenager. One would think that she would have realized that by now."

"I agree wholeheartedly. However, can't do anything for you. I could visit…"

"You don't have to."

"Bye!"

"Goodbye, Holly."

Artemis put the cellphone on his bedside table. Today was Wednesday. He had two more days until he left. _Now what? _


	2. 2: Brynn Mascaou

The plane touched down at the Sydney airport. Artemis stumbled out, exhausted. He had his passport checked, and then collapsed into one of the chairs at the terminal to wait for the apparent "Receiving Party." He did not see any of said "Receiving Party." All he saw were a dozen kids, between the ages of 5 and 18, sitting around looking as frazzled as he was. He regretted not sleeping on the plane.

"Captain Phillips is not the best inflight movie when it comes to stress." Said a voice next to him. "I spent the entire flight sure that the goddamn plane was going to be hijacked."

Artemis jumped, and looked to the left of him. A strange girl, about his age, was staring at him with huge green eyes.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Brynn. Brynn Mascaou."

"B-Brynn… Moscow? Like the city in Russia?"

"M-A-S-C-A-O-U. It's French. I think. Anyway, are you going to SAGC?"

"If you mean the Sydney Academy for Gifted Children, then yes."

"Oh! Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everybody goes to SAGC for a reason. You see Agatha over there?" She pointed to a girl, who looked around 10. "She's a walking calculator. You can ask her any math problem and she'll answer right then and there. And then there is Koichi-sama. We call him that out of respect. He can hack into literally ANY computer or website. This guy is amazing. I don't think he's here yet, the flight from Japan hasn't arrived… Anyway, why _are_ you here? And what is your name? I never asked.

"My name is Artemis Fowl. I'm a genius."

"Nationality?"

"Irish."

"Ok, I'm Brynn Mascaou, I'm an American from Philadelphia, and I am a… well… musical genius."

It was at that moment that three girls, all a bit younger than Brynn, ran up to her. They all had southern American accents. They giggled. "Brynn-sempai, we missed you soo muuuch! Are we starting the band again?" Said one of the girls.

"Sorry, not this year. Remember what happened last year? The pineapple incident? I don't want another one of those."

"Whaaat? But… you mean that "Candee Hart" is breaking up? But… No…" The girls looked stricken. They walked dejectedly away.

"That was cruel." Said Artemis a long moment later.

"What? What was cruel?"

"Obviously you broke up this band because you didn't want to be in said band anymore."

Brynn looked sheepish. "Those girls, their hearts are in the right places, but their brains… well… not so much."

"I understand. So what exactly do you mean by 'Musical Genius?'"

"Name an Instrument."

Artemis thought for a second. "Sitar"

"I mastered the Sitar when I was 10."

"Do you have perfect pitch?"

"Well, if I do say so myself…"

It was at that moment that what appeared to be a platoon of children went running up to the terminal, all speaking to each other in rapid Japanese. A tall boy with green streaked, shaggy dark hair bounded up to Brynn.

"Hey Brynn! How was your summer?" He said, with a slight Japanese accent.

"It was decent. My hamster died, but then my sister got me a goldfish. That died too. Maybe I shouldn't have pets. I seem to kill them off very quickly."

"I have a hamster. My brother chewed its leg off, but other than that, it's perfectly fine." Added Artemis, desperate to join in the conversation. For some reason, he really liked talking to this Brynn Mascaou, though he was not sure why.

Several more veritable platoons of students arrived, and then the quote unquote "Receiving Party" Arrived. Said "Receiving Party" turned out to be less of a party, and more of a festival. A group of very enthusiastic teachers arrived and dragged the exhausted students to a dozen busses, and herded (more like pushed) Artemis into one of them. He sat in the very back, hoping to avoid the rowdier students. He assumed that they would sit towards the front. He was very, very wrong.


	3. 3: Arrival

Absolute pandemonium. Those are the only two words to describe that stupid, wrenched, arid drive. It turned out that the Sydney Academy for Gifted Children was not actually in Sydney; in fact, it about one hundred miles into the outback. The closest city was Sydney. In fact, the closest people were in Sydney.

But that doesn't matter now.

Artemis thought that the rowdiest kids would sit in the front. He was very, very wrong. He later thought that it made more sense for them to sit in the back, as they would not get caught by the bus driver. That didn't matter to Artemis at that specific moment though. He was very thankful, however, that Koichi-sama had decided to sit next to him. It turned out that the Japanese boy with the green striped hair was Koichi-sama. He grinned at Artemis. "It's hell here, no? Why the hell did you decide to sit in the back? Are you new?"

"Yes. If its hell here, then why do you sit back here?"

"Because you looked familiar. Wait, aren't you that Irish kid that went missing a while ago and then miraculously reappeared years later?"

"Yes."

"Dude, what happened? I mean, were you kidnapped?"

"Erm…" Artemis could not tell him what had really happened. "I don't remember."

"How can you not remember? Were you drugged?"

"Something like that. I am very sorry to change the subject so suddenly, but what do you know about Brynn Mascaou?"

"Dude, what do you want with Brynn-chan? Do you like, _like_ like her?"

"NOTHATSNOTWHATIMEANT" replied Artemis, louder that he intended to. "I, just… thought she was a fascinating person."

"Well, Brynn likes music a lot. She starred in Cabaret last year… and… when I think about it, that's all I know. She never talks about herself. Her past, I mean. I know she lives with her older sister, but that's about it."

"Do you think she lives in a troubled household?"

"Maybe. It's not our place to pry."

But Artemis did want to pry. Why did he want to know everything about this girl? Did he…? No. He didn't. There was no way… he had just met her. She seemed like a nice enough person, if a bit aloof. They could be friends. They could definitely be friends.

It was at that exact moment that he was hit in the head with a paper airplane. He picked up the airplane, and threw it in the direction that It had flown in from. The person who he assumed had originally thrown it, the young girl Brynn had identified as Agatha, proceeded to throw it back. Artemis caught it, and threw it back to her. She returned it. This went on for about five minutes, until they both seemed to realize how futile and ridiculous the practice was, and sat down, ashamed.

And finally, finally, the bus arrived at its destination.

The first thing Artemis noticed when he stepped off the bus _was how bloody hot it was. _ It was very, very, uncomfortably hot. The sun was already high in the sky, and it beat down on the students like a hammer. Artemis stumbled after the students who were being herded to what appeared to be the main building, but eventually the heat got to him, and he lost consciousness.

The next thing he knew, the same big green eyes were staring down at him.


	4. Assembly

"What. An. Idiot." Said Brynn. "This is Australia, you don't walk around wearing suits. You look like you're dying of heatstroke. Get up."

_Why the hell would this guy wear a suit?_ Thought Brynn. _Is he one of those precocious… oh, right, he did mention that he was a genius. Do geniuses typically wear suits? _She grabbed Artemis's hand, and helped him to his feet. He looked dazed. "Thank you" he said. "I think I would have actually died."

"I doubt that." Brynn replied. "What the hell are you doing, wearing a suit in the middle of the outback?"

"A lack of proper planning, and purposely going against my mother's recommendation specifically to annoy her."

"I know that feel, bro." Said Brynn.

"I can't even begin to correct your grammar."

"It's a meme. Rumor has it that this German guy was on a chat forum, and tried to say 'I feel you bro' in English, but he couldn't speak English, somebody took a screen shot, and the rest is history!"

The two kept on walking until they reached the main building. They stumbled inside. Brynn fell to her knees. "Oh how I worship the air conditioning gods! Do you want me to sacrifice a space heater to you, oh great ones?"

'_That ought to make him laugh.' _Thought Brynn, but Artemis's face was stony, and he said nothing.

"Oh, come on, laugh. You don't have to act all serious all the time!" Said Brynn, after a long moment.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't find it all that funny. Was I supposed to? I'm socially inept."

"Ah. Well, so am I! We can be socially inept together!"

"I'll just warn you outright, I don't have many friends, and I don't intend to make any."

Brynn grinned. "Challenge accepted."

"Don't even bother to try."

"Hell no."

"I'm just going to ignore you now."

"Tonight, you are going to sit with me and my friends for dinner, even if I have to physically drag you to our table."

"No I won't."

"Yea you will. Come on, we're late for first day assembly."

They walked into a room which looked like an auditorium. They were given weird looks as they took seats in the back of the room. The older man who was standing on the stage had already begun speaking.

"-And healthy relationships between students. As a school, we strive for excellence, with a 79% collage graduation rate. We use the most effective teaching strategies from all over the world, and it has worked wonders! As for our athletic program, we support-" The man, who had a thick Australian accent, continued speaking like this for approximately half an hour, until there was a yell from the back of the auditorium.

"GET ON WITH IT, WOULD YOU?" Screamed Brynn.

"Be quiet. You're embarrassing me." Murmured Artemis.

"By acknowledging that I embarrass you, you are acknowledging my existence, and therefore, I am a candidate for a friend. I think we'll get along famously."

"You are annoying."

"I know."

A young woman stepped onto the stage and announced the clubs. "This year, there will be a rock band club. Anybody who wishes to join may sign up for tryouts. The manager of the band is Artemis Fowl, and the leader of the band is Brynn Mascaou."

Artemis and Brynn looked at each other, dumbstruck. What? **What? **_**What? WHAT!?**_


	5. Don't eat the sauce

**Hello Fellow Humans, and whatever other life form may be reading this, I'm Baaaack! Sorry for not updating lately, though it isn't like any of you actually read my stories (SOB I'M SO ALONE) but the fandoms can't ignore me forever! **

**LOVE HANNAMATION!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Artemis stared at his clean, empty plate. How could they have just GIVEN him the "important" role of band manager? This was ridiculous! What sane person would ever assume that it was a good idea to give the new student a big job? Sure, he could handle it, but how would they know that? It was almost like some sort of plot. He couldn't write home about this, it would give his mother a sense of satisfaction- Wait. This was all her fault! She probably sent an E-mail to the school, asking them to put him in a position that would force him to socialize!

Artemis's thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. He looked around to find the culprit, and saw Brynn and Koichi-Sama standing behind him, already wearing their uniforms.

The uniforms were tan, and all the same, for boys and girls. They consisted of long pants, and a short sleeved shirt with a grey tie and the school's logo on the breast pocket.

Brynn grinned like a lunatic. "I said that you were going to sit at _my_ table. You _aren't_ sitting at my table. Do you see the problem here?"

"Oh no."

"Oh no is right, master Fowl. I told ALL my buddies that we had a new table-friend, and now they are disappointed. I also mentioned that I would drag you kicking and screaming to my table if necessary. I don't have the physical strength to do so, but I brought back up."

Koichi shrugged. "Sorry man, Brynn-Chan is _scary_ when she's mad. It was for my own safety."

Artemis's brows furrowed. "I have a right to sit where I want to, and it is considered harassment if you use force to remove me from this spot."

Brynn sighed. "I was afraid it would have to come to this. Koichi-Sama, take him away."

"Brynn-Chan, for the last time, you can call me Koichi-Kun! I don't need your respect, you maniac woman."

"Oh, just shut up and grab the hostage."

"Artemis-san, I am SO sorry. I am just worried that I'll be… you know… disemboweled." Koichi put his arms under Artemis's armpits and dragged him across the spacious cafeteria until he had reached a table at the other side of the room. Artemis didn't bother to resist.

Brynn put on a charismatic smile. "Guys, this is our new table-friend, Artemis. Everybody say hi to Artemis!"

The odd group of students waved and all said "Hi to Artemis!"

Koichi unceremoniously dropped Artemis into a seat next to the young girl, Agatha. Agatha smiled and waved with a tiny hand. She then went back to inspecting a plate of pasty spaghetti. Oddly, none of the kids at the table had got their pasta with sauce. Artemis looked around, got up, and walked to the self-serve counter. He used tongs to grab a wad of spaghetti, spooned some sauce on to the noodles, and walked back to the table. When he sat down at the table, the group of students took one look at the contents of the plate, and blanched. "Oh my god." Said Agatha. "He got the sauce."

"What? What's wrong with the sauce?"

"Jesus shit. You should throw that out." Muttered Brynn.

"They put horse meat in the sauce here." Said a beautiful girl with chocolate skin and a Nigerian accent. "Brynn, Agatha, and I saw it on one of our expeditions. My name is Saeed, by the way. Also, I'm a lesbian, so don't even think about it."

_Think about what? _Thought Artemis. "What do you mean by expeditions?"

"We… sort of… for lack of a better word… spy on the teachers… and everybody, really." Piped up a chubby kid who looked about twelve. "We're trying to find fairies!"

"For the last time, Abel, they're not fairies, they're aliens who call themselves fairies! I was actually captured by one! She tried to mind wipe me, but I escaped!" Exclaimed Brynn.

The whole table gasped. There were whispers all around. Saeed chuckled. "So that's what you were doing last summer…"

Artemis started. _Fairies… Could they mean… _"What did this fairy-I mean alien look like?"

"Reddish brown hair, hazel eyes, about yay high… Sarcastic. Real sarcastic."

"Did she give you a name?"

Brynn shrugged. "Her name tag said Captain Short."


End file.
